Healthcare professionals experience challenges with ensuring patient adherence to medication regimens Improving the quality of the provider/patient relationship is a key component to overcoming these challenges. Some non-adherence solutions help to remind patients of taking their medication according to the regimen. Patients may simply forget to take their medication because they do not have the medication with them when that time arrives. Other solutions request patient reporting of the quantity of medication consumed and the timing of such consumption. Nonetheless, the quality of information is highly dependent on ease of compliance, patient integrity and actual compliance.
Pharmaceutical and healthcare professionals experience challenges with preventing the use of counterfeit drugs. Patients may resort to the use of counterfeit drugs for many reasons, including cost savings, lack of prescription, addiction, etc. Anti-counterfeiting solutions utilize security measures including authentication, specialized package printing and others to curb tampering and diversion of pharmaceutical drugs. Existing measures may control distribution of authentic prescription medication, but some may circumvent the control mechanisms by refilling prescription bottles without authorization or a license to so. However, these measures fail to address the use of counterfeit or unauthorized drugs dispensed from a mobile device and compliance with a medication regimen.